Unforgivable Love
by Sayuri1990
Summary: she finds him close to death, heals him, but can he heal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

"You have come to me from a distant land,  
Dreamer of dreams, to fill my hearts desire,  
Sweet music flowing from your nimble hand That plays within... to light my passion's fire.

A symphony of word and thought you bring.  
Excitement builds upon crescendo's sound,  
Brought forth in tones to make my light heart sing For all the beauty that, with you, I've found.

A life is changed in just an instant's time,  
All darkness fled before that brillaint sun That shines from spoken words of softest rhyme And speaks of treasures, only just begun.

This mystic meeting gives my heart a glow That few have seen and only you will know."

A DREAMER OF DREAMS

Author: Gloria Jean Berry

Unforgivable Love Introduction: Fallen Uchiha

I walked along the path that myself, Naruto, and Sasuke walked so many years ago as a team, and i followed the path into the forrest. It was snowing of course, and the snow drifted playfully alond the tree tops,and towards the river bank. I walked to the river, and I noticed the color of the water was a light red color. I then noticed that it was blood, and I was worried that it may be one of my other friends in the village, and I began to run in the direction of the blood flow. As I reached the far end of the river, I gre sick to my stomach familiar jet black hair was lying in the snow. Could it be him? I slowly walked closer towards the bleeding man, and I got on my knees and crawled closer to him. I reached out to touch his shoulders and to roll him over,  
and I noticed that my hands were shaking. I rolled the young mans body over in my lap, and i gazed at the face before me. It wasn't Sasuke, but his older brother Itachi. How did this happen, I wondered to myself. My head screamed to leave the half dead Uchiha there, and to run away quickly not to look back. My damn stubborn heart refused to leave him there to die like that. I pulled him out of the water some more, and I dragged himm futher up the bank to asses the damage. He was unconcious, and i noticed the markings that matched Sasuke's weapon of choice. I sighed out of fustration, why would brothers kill one another, was beyond my comprehention. He was a criminal, and now I was aiding and abbeding him. Why couldn't I be as cold hearted as these brothers seemed to be. Where could I hide him, so that I could escape trouble for helping him. I scanned the area, and a sad smile came to my face. the only place I could think of was an old cottage that had belonged to my family. It was about a mile or so up the road, and I knew nobody would come there. I had made it plain that it was my hide away, and no one was aloud within ten feet of the place.  
I carried him on my back up the road towards the cottage, and despite my small frame I was stronger than I appeared. I qiuckly took the key from around my neck, and I unlocked the door. I carried him to the first room in the old cottage, and I placed him on the bed. I kept the place spotless, and every sheet and curtain was cleaned every two days. It was my little hide away from the world, and everyone in it. Since the cottage was so old, I made sure to keep plenty of fire wood for the three fire places in my small cottage. One in the living room, and one in each bedroom. As he slept, I started the fireplace in his room, and it so began to get warm, and then I lit all three oil lamps around the room. One above the fireplace, it hung of to the right side, One hanging in the middle of the room above our heads, and the third was hung on the left side of the fire place. The room was dimly lit, but it would have to do.  
I pulled out my medical kit, and gave him something to make sure he didn't wake and kill me while I worked on his torn, beaten, and bruised body. Thankfully, all of the wounds he possed was above his waist, and I quiclky cut away the shirt from his body and began to heal him. The demage was severe, every wound was meant, to kill, every cut was delicately placed around vital organs, arteries, or vessels. I couldn't believe he was still alive. I used all of my chakra to heal this man, enemy of the leaf village, enemy of Sasuke and Naruto, and most of all my enemy. I looked upon that boyish face of his, and I let out a soft sigh. I didn't expect him to wake up, but his ebony eyes locked with my own, and I felt him grip my wrist pulling me towards his face, " Who are you," he demanded. " I.. I.. am... Sakura," I stuttered trying to catch my breath. He winched in pain, and it cause him to black out once more. I thought to myself as I looked at him, Are all Uchiha's so beautiful, but so very deadly? 


	2. compassion for a lost soul

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ANY OF IT!

Chapter One

" Compassion for a Lost Soul"

His limp body fell agaisnt my own, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Soon I began to feel something for this man, this killer. What was that feeling again? Oh yes, it was called compassion, to be a medic you had to have that for your family, friends, strangers that you meet, and sometimes, yes sometimes, an enemy. Why couldn't I just be a smart girl and run away? No one would blame me, but yourself, a small voice in my head answered. Ah yes, that would be that annoying thing that I like to call my concience.

Was he so different from Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or myself for that matter? It was true that he was a killer, murder, and a monster, but can anyone justify killing? No, they can't, my concience reminded me. Killing was wrong whether it be for a village or for the joy, it was still wrong. So he was no different from any person I had met or will meet in the future. I just wondered why, why his family, and what could be the reason behind it, but I pushed all those thoughts away as I lowered the young man onto the pillows behind him.

Something beyond my control seemed to be weaving him onto the same path as me. As for why, I was unsure, but I began to feel a strong need to protect this man. Why was I so tender hearted? I should hate him, but the only thing I feel is compassion and pity for him. To be hunted down like an animal must have been torture, but to be slain by your own brother, that must have been hell. Still he lives despite everything he was breathing, fighting, and clinging to his life. So even the famed killer Itachi Uchiha was very much human, as was I, Sasuke, and Naruto.

I gazed upon his face in the dim light, and I let out a soft sigh. So young, but aged as if he had lived a hard life, around his eyes were blackened from sleepless nights, lines of age on both sides of his nose told that he had to grow all to quickly. Raven locks fell to the left and right side of his face, but he still had such a boyish charm to his face despite the lack of sleep, and the lines. Soon sweat began to poor down his forhead, eyes, and cheeks, and I noticed it was a fever that had overcome him. He began to stir in his sleep, mumbling, and then clearly he began to talk. So I listened to the conversation as it played out.

" I will not agree to those terms," he stated firmly in his sleep. He frowned no liking the comment made by the invisible firgure in front of him. " Why must a kill them all," he asked cooly. Who ever it was must have made a valid point, but all Itachi did was frown in disapproval. " Women, children, and men," he shouted at the villian in his dreams. Once again he listened quietly, and now he clenched the sheets of the bed. " I will do as you ask, under one condition," he stated angrily in his sleep. He was quiet again, and then he spoke once more, " I will not take Sasuke's life or my mothers, and they must never know the facts behind the events that will take place tommorow," he said angrily. Who ever he was talking to must have agreed with him because he became quiet once more.

I took a damp cloth, and I wiped away sweet from his face. It was calm now, and he was quiet. Once again he began to talk in his sleep, and I relized he was talking to his mother. No, not talking pleading was more like it. " Mother move away from him," he said with a saddness in his voice that if he were awake I would never hear. " Please don't make me do this," he said pitifully. " Mother, please," he said again. He stopped talking, and I saw a tear fall from his right eye. I knew what had just played out, but I couldn't put the pieces together, on who ordered what, and before the night finished playing out his crimson eyes met mine once again.

Silence over took the room, and if he tried to kill me I was helpless from lack of chakra, and the lack of weapons. It was becoming harder to breathe, and then he sat up, and he covered my mouth so I could not scream. We stayed in that position, and then there was a knock on the front door. " Sakura," Naruto cried. He looked at the bedroom door, and then at me. " Get rid of him," he hissed in my ear. Both of us knew he couldn't move, and Naruto could easily kill him. He let go of my mouth, and I quickly exited the room. " Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to come here? This is my place to escape from you and everyone else," I growled at my friend and team mate. " Well, you forgot this," he said handing me my picture of team seven.

I sighed and took the picture out of his hands, " Leave now¸okay" " Yeah, yeah, sure. Is it that time of the month again," he asked slamming the front door. What an idot, I thought to myself locking the door behind him. I let out an exausted sigh, and I knocked on the room that held the injured Uchiha. I opened the door only to find him strugging to get out of the bed. " What in the hell do you think you are doing," I yelled forcing him back into the bed. He was weaker than me at this point so I had him pinned under me. I pinned his arms by the pillow, and I pinned his hips with my own.

His hair was a mess from him struggling up under me, but soon he stopped and he was glaring at me. " Your blind," I said in shock noticing the blue film across those ebony eyes. " No shit, " he hissed under me. " I can help you see again," I whispered. He looked at me without any trust in his eyes, and he didn't speak. " If I wanted to kill you I could have by now," I growled. " Hn, " was my only response. " You will stay in this bed until you are fully healed. I am not going to let a stubborn Uchiha such as yourself demage the work I did," I hissed at him. So with the last bit of strength I had I bound him to the bed with my chakra, the same way that we handled Naruto each time he was injured. I placed seals on the room so if by chance he broke the bounds, he could not kiil me in my sleep. " Good night, Itachi, sleep well," I whispered in his ear, and then I exited the room.


	3. confusion and anger

Author's Note : thanks so much to my first review by SJ95! I am so glad you liked chapter 1, and yes, thanks to Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha for my second review. I like it better when there is a struggle for dominance lol! Ok so here is the next chapter guys!

Chapter Two

" Confusion and Anger"

{ so this is Itachi's point of veiw}

How dare that insufferable woman speak to me that way? Who in the hell does she think she is? No one, and I mean no one keeps an Uchiha hostage, especially me. I am the feared killer Itachi Uchiha, she shopuld ru awaya from me, not taunt me like I am a friend. What was wrong with her? Maybe, she was insane, but then again even insane people no when to be afraid, and they don't taunt people who are stronger, faster, and more deadly then they could ever hope to be.

She had the nerve to pin me to the bed and point out the fact that I was blind! Who the hell taunts someone with my reputation, and I came to two conclusions, that I didn't like very much. Innocence and of course stupidity, could she really be that nave? I wish I could hace made out what that pink blur was around her pale face, well what I assumed was her face after all. Since she so bluntly pointed out that I could not see worth a shit.

I tried desperately to break from the chakra bonds that held me to the bed, and I only managed to damage myself even worse. I had burns now on my wrist and arms, and I was to weak to escape, for now. Curiosity, seemed to take control of my mind, and I thought of that dumb woman, no not woman, child maybe, no not child, ignorant girl, no she wasn't ignorant. Stupid woman child was the only name that suited her.

Her scent filled the room, and I inhaled it deeply, taking it in, trying to decifer what exactly that smell was. Ah, it was a mixture of peaches and cream, and I felt my mouth begin to water. I wanted to devour every bit of that aroma. I felt my stomach let out a low growl, food, it was something I hadn't had in a few days. A knock came to the door, and I moved my head slightly to see who was coming in.

For a moment I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time, what was it called again, oh yes, fear. Fear because I could not move, I was weak, vunerable, and bond to a bed that I could not escape. Despite what most people think, I do not want to die, I never had, and that was the secret to why I clung to life the way I did after Sasuke and my last encounter. " How are you feeling, Itachi," a voice said entering the room.

The fear subsided when I relized it was only the stupid woman child and myself, and the only reason I could come up with as to why was her words from earlier. " I could have killed you if I wanted to," she had whispered in my ear. It was true, she could have left me for dead, or worse, she could have killed me on the bank of the river. Still she did not, she healed my wounds, and I slept in a bed, instead of a hole six feet deep.

{ ok so now we swap over to sakura's point of view}

Was that a hint of fear in his eyes? So even Itachi Uchiha feared death I would not point out this to him, but he was acting so human at the moment. I walked over to the bed, and I spoke to him, " How are you feeling Itachi." He snapped out of what ever daze he was in and glared at me, "Hn," was the only think he said. Okay so we were going to have to do this the hard way affter all.

" I reacted a little rashly yesterday, but you and I have to lay down some ground rules,' I said looking into his filmy eyes. No response, was he ignoring me? So to get his attention I released the chakra bonds, and he struggled to sit up, so I helped his by putting the pillow against the head board and leaning him gently back. Suprisingly he didn't thrash around like before. Still, he said nothing, not a single word. " I don't take orders ffrom anyone, so don't tell me ask me," I said firmly.

" Neither do I," he responed harshly. He spoke, a full sentence, he actually spoke beyond hn. " Alright, so I will not order you around and in return I expect the same curtisy," I said studing his body language. He didn't like to compromise, but he want in the position to refuse. " Now I will remove the seals on the room under one condition," I said eying the man infront of me. " You must stay out of Kohona's sight, if they catch you here it will be my neck on the line, as well as line, as well as you own¸and one more thing, stay away from my room, and don't try tokill me got it," I said firmly. " Understood," he responded.

" Now that the rules are set in to place, are you in any pain," I asked him calmly. He simply nodded, and I prodded some more, " Where does it hurt? I can't make it better if you do not show me or tell me," I said eying him. " My right side," he said looking at me. So I removed the blanket, and looked at the injury, oh my¸it was getting infected_. _" How did you manage toreopen this," I hissed angrily. He didn't respond but I already knew the answer, he was tryin to break the chakra bonds.

" I am going to have to clean this¸and then I have to reheal it," I sighed out of fustration. I moved away from the bed, and I exited the room fetching a hot bowl of water and my medical kit. When I entered the room he was in the same position as I had left him. I quickly went to work on him once again. He let out a low hiss as I cleaned the wound, " If you hadn't reopened it, we wouldn't be in this situation," I stated firmly. I sent my chakra into the wound healing the damaged muscle and tissue.

When I was fisnished I spoke to him again¸ " If you want this to heal I would suggest you stay in this bed for at least a week." He nodded, and closed his eyes once again. I sighed at least we were civil, and he drifted off to sleep once more. Who was this man? Why did I not fear him? All the questions played through my mind as he slept.


	4. preditor and the prey

Chapter Four

The Predator and the Prey

After his week of rest was complete, I decided it was time for me to go back to the Kohona. I looked up at the picture on my nightstand. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Sasuke frown, Kakashi's eyes shut tight, and mine and Naruto's goofy looking faces, shining back at me. If only things were as simple now as they were in that picture, but if I was going to be completely honest with myself things were never simple then. I sighed to myself out of frustration, and continued to throw things in my small travel back. Dirty clothes, weapons, and the picture I sealed in the scrolls. " Are you going somewhere," a voice as smooth as silk asked from the door way.

I met the Uchiha's gaze, and I nodded in response. " Am I aloud to enter," he asked. I nodded and continued to pack the scrolls and supplies. " I've been here longer than what was expected, and if I don't leave today, well someone will be knocking on this door," I said as I zipped the black messenger bag up. He just nodded, and he stared at me. " I will be back in two days with some more food and antibiotics for you," I said looking into his ebony eyes. He looked as if he wanted to respond, but instead he leaned against the wall and kept piercing me with those dark eyes of his. As I walked out the front door, I whispered under my breath, " Be safe and careful," and I closed the door. Ebony eyes, were watching me the whole time, and he whispered back so low I could barely hear it, " You too."

I walked slowly back to Kohona debating on whether or not to tell Tsunade about my hidden criminal or should I just keep him hidden. I would have to tell her the truth it was the only way to get the antibiotics. I walked slowly into the village, and I was greeted immediately by a bright eyed Naruto. " SAKURA, I AM SO GLAD YOUR BACK, TUSNADE BAA-CHAN,, WOULDN'T LET ME COME CHECK ON YOU!" " NARUTO, DON'T CALL HER THAT," I screamed throwing him through the nearest building. I kept walking, and I walked into a nearby training store. He didn't have any clothes, and the ones he did have I had to tear because he was injured so I went straight to the male section of the store, and I proceeded to sort through the clothes.

Well, every time I came near him he was dressed in black, so naturally, all the pants and shirts I bought were black and to be on the safe side I bought a few black fish net shirts. I sighed out of frustration, because now I was heading to a civilian clothing shop to buy boxers, and a few other things. I walked into the men's section, and I was greeted by curious stares. " Hey Sakura, what are you doing here," Kiba asked. " Oh hey, Kiba I am just picking up a few things for a patient of mine," I sighed.

Naturally, confusion began to consume me because there were many types of men's underwear. So I began to evaluate the Uchiha, he was definitely not a briefs guy but was he a boxers only or a boxer brief guy. I growled, trying to think it over tapping my fingers on a nearby shelf. Boxers or Boxer Briefs, that was the question, while tapping my fingers on the shelf I must have submitted chakra to my fingers without thinking because the shelf collapsed. Shit, I quickly settled the debate in my head and grabbed a pair of medium boxers and shoved them in my basket. So after that fiasco, I went over to the pants and stared for a moment settling on a couple of pairs of jeans, sweat pants, and pajamas shoving them all in the basket making my way over to the shirts. I grabbed a few button up shirts, a few sweaters, t-shirts, and tank tops throwing them all in the basket. Thank god that was over.

Sighing I headed to the market to buy food, and then I made my way towards one of my favorite clothing stores, and I picked up a few hair ties. Now it was time to go confront my teacher, I sighed knowing I was going to have a migraine by the time that this was finished. She listened as I explained the situation, and then she told me to sit down. Placing all the bags against the wall I took a seat and began to listen. " Since you have stumbled across the Uchiha, I feel that I should explain why I will let you take care of him," she said as I watched her in disbelief. " I came across a few scrolls that were meant for my eyes alone, and one in particular pertained to the Uchiha Massacre that took place. It stated that Itachi Uchiha had been ordered by the Council to murder his entire family except Sasuke." I blinked once, no twice, " What", I yelled. " What I told you is the truth," she said.

" Sakura, take care of him, he deserves it," she said with fierce eyes. I nodded picking up the bags, and leaving her office. My mind was a million miles away, and I couldn't make any sense out of anything that I was just told. I walked to my apartment only to be greeted by ebony eyes. I closed the door quickly and slammed it shut. " What are you doing here," I hissed. He leaned against the door and stared at me it was the other Uchiha, and I hated the way he was looking at me. " Sakura, is that how you greet an old team mate," he asked me. I tried to breathe but the tension made it impossible. The look in his eyes said it all, and I made a break for the door, but he grabbed my ankle slamming me to the floor. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. I bit his hand, he hissed and uncovered my mouth. " Let me go, I screamed trying to break free of his grasp. He pinned my legs with his hips, and my wrists with his hands. He made a few hand signs as I struggled to break his hold, and he grabbed my wrists once more. I struggled fiercely trying to focus my chakra into my knee, but it was no use he had sealed my chakra.

I felt his hot breath on my face, and I was helpless up under him, but I fought fiercely to break the hold he had on me. " Get off me," I hissed. " Isn't this what you want you said it was," he growled licking my neck. " Stop," I screamed. I couldn't break his hold. No, not this I thought screaming to myself. I was completely defenseless, I brought my knee to his groin and screamed, " Help me, someone help me," I said jumping out of my window running as fast as I could. I ran out of the village he was close to close, and what he wanted I wasn't going to give him. Not like that, I wasn't a toy to be broken and tossed aside when he was done with me. I made my way through the trees, and I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I fell to the ground. I was unable to move I was paralyzed. I saw him above me, and I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open.

I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks, and I felt him rip my shirt open. Then I felt him gripping my breasts, and I couldn't defend myself. Hot tears pored down my face, and I screamed when I felt myself ripping, but no sound escaped my lips. When he was done he stood over me smiling at me, and the he said two words that I will never forget to this day. " Your welcome," and he left me there laying in my own blood, exposed to the elements, and unable to move. I laid there for a long time, crying that's the only thing I could do was cry.

I heard someone walking towards me, and I panicked was he back? I closed my eyes trying not to see who it was that was approaching me. I heard a hiss, and I felt cold hands on my skin. " Sakura," a smooth voice asked. My eyes shot open, and ebony eyes were looking at me. I lay there looking into his dark eyes, because I could not move. " Sakura, can you speak," he asked I tried desperately to respond. No sound escaped my lips, I looked at him. Hoping he would help me, and then my eyes went black.

( Itachi's POV)

I had a bad feeling, and I went to her apartment and there were signs of a struggle, and I heard her scream. I tried to find her, but her chakra was sealed, and the wasn't anymore sound. I searched the forest, and then I found her there lying unable to move, clothes torn, exposed in all areas. She couldn't speak, and she was like the fallen prey of some predator.

Author's Note:

So the next chapter will be more Itachi than Sakura, and if you didn't like the bad guy I chose well blame the names in the hat his name is what I drew out. Lol so review review


	5. observations

Chapter Five

" Observation"

Author's Note: Ok, so this is mostly going to be from Itachi's Point of View along with Tsunade's. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

I carried her limp body for what seemed like miles, and I had draped my cloak over her body to shield her from being cold. I moved quickly through the village masking my chakra so it wouldn't be recognized, and I started to head towards the Hokage's Tower. I avoided the ANUBA at all costs. The Hokage's window was open so holding Sakura close to my chest I jumped through the window closing it behind me. I quietly lay Sakura on the couch and did a few quick hand signs for a silencing jutsu because I knew the Hokage would be angry when she saw the state in which Sakura was in.

I walked over towards the humungous bed and shook the sleeping Tsunade awake. The busty blonde looked at me astonished that I was in her room, " How did you," she asked. Sakura let out a ragged breath causing her to focus less on me and more on Sakura. " SAKURA, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WHAT DID YOU DO UCHIHA?," she yelled with such a fury I found myself flinching at the busty blonde. I regain my composure and I answered her calmly, " I did nothing to her, and I found her in the woods like this."

She looked me over once more, finally coming to the conclusion that I had nothing to do with what happened to her apprentice. " Lay her on the bed, and remove the cloak so I can examine her," Tsunade stated angrily. I did as she instructed, and I heard a hiss escape her lips that sounded like it belonged to a venomous snake and not to a woman. I found myself letting go of all control and a growl of pure furry escape my own lips as I looked upon her body.

Her wrists were covered in what looked like chakra burns, most likely caused by chakra bounds, her neck was badly bruised from bite marks, and the further down my eyes went the angrier I got. The skin around her hips formed bruises in the shaped of hands, and there was so much blood below her hips that it made me sick. Who would do something like this to her? Why had she let her guard down? Who would harm someone so full of innocence was sickening to my stomach.

( Tsunade's POV)

My apprentice, my all student, and my adopted daughter, of all people lay before me beaten, bruised, and used. Anger overcame me as I looked upon her small petite frame, who ever had done this had to use venom as a last resort to paralyze her. It was quit clear that Sakura had put up a hell of a fight. The assailant had used chakra bounds to bind her wrist, snake venom to paralyze her, and then the bastard had assaulted her. Only a few Shinobi used snake venom, and it was clear that it was someone under Orochimaru's command by the type of venom I was having to remove from her body.

" You don't need to watch her as I am healing her. She deserves that much privacy," I said to the Uchiha. There was no response , and when I turned around he was gone. I sighed and went back to work. She cried out in pain once the venom was out of her system. I quickly healed all of the tissue and bandaged the bruises. I gave her a sedative so that she could rest, and I asked her, " Sakura, who did this to you." Through her slightly closed lips one name escaped that sent fire throughout my soul. " Sasuke." Anger flooded my body, how dare he harm her? The one person who believed he was good no matter what, and he took it in to his own hands and hurt her. I decided that it should stay between Sakura and myself, due to the fact, that the older Uchiha seemed to be attached to her.

( Itachi's Pov)

I couldn't stay in the room with her like that. She was helpless, and so damn venerable, and the bruises and cuts and burns on her skin made me angrier and angrier. So I found myself back in her apartment, and I noticed bags laying against the front door. I began searching through the curious to what she had bought earlier that day. Clothes for a man, clothes for me, she had taken the time to by my not one or two things but a wardrobe complete with civilian clothes, shoes, and new hair ties. I sighed to myself, she was so tenderhearted, and cared for people in general. If things had been different, and if the circumstances dealing with my family were different. I honestly could say I would have took a serious interest towards her, and I probably would have dated her, and eventually married her. There was no point in dwelling on what if? To be quit honest I didn't want to think about what if, I just wanted to think about right now.

I stayed there for a couple of hours, looking through pictures of her and her friends. She was so full of life and in a instance someone had tried to end it. I put the things away, and I decided to take a shower before heading back to where she was. The hot water soaked through my hair, running down my back, it was the most relaxing part of my day I threw on the new training clothes. I chose a fish net shirt, and a pair of black pants, I tied my hair back with one of the new hair ties, and put on a pair of the new sandals. Everything was just my size, how had she known?

I made my way quickly back to the tower, avoiding the ANUBA once again. I entered the same way I had earlier that night through the window. The Hokage was no where in sight so I made my way over to the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, and I wanted to touch her, but I did not. I watched her a few more minutes and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her eyes. I heard someone enter the room, and I backed away from the sleeping Sakura one more time.

( Tsunade's POV)

Did he just? Yes he did, he just showed affection towards Sakura. I just witnessed the infamous Uchiha show he cared for my student. Deciding that under the circumstances it would be a better idea to act as if I didn't see anything, I said nothing. I just kept in mind to keep an eye on this man, who showed favor towards my favorite student. " Take her back to her apartment, and watch over her there," I instructed him. Taking in a deep breath, " I will let the other Shinobi know that Sakura isn't feeling well, and to leaver her alone," I stated watching him.

He nodded and picked up her limp body holding her as if she might break. " One more thing Uchiha, keep her safe, I don't want whoever did this to do any more harm to her. Watch over her, and when she is healed again I would like to discuss you returning to Kohona," I finished. He looked at me in shock, and then nodded understanding why I said what I said and then he left with her in his arms. Sighing to myself I couldn't help, but laugh at his stubbornness. I wonder if he knew he loved her, because anyone who wasn't blind could see it.


End file.
